Un examen des plus particuliers
by OreoundTheWorld
Summary: Un Prof X Jeanne pas piqué des hannetons, pour ne pas me vanter (ATTENTION LEMON A PAS METTRE ENTRE TOUTES LES MAINS merci :p )


C'était un bel après midi de printemps des plus paisibles.  
Un petit Homme, Châtain, Avec une chemise et une blouse blanche, un noeud de papillon bicolore et des lunettes mal mises sur son nez, était en pleine méditation devant le renouveau de la nature, assis sur la chaise du salon de jardin.

Son esprit vagabondait, se posant des questions sur tous ce qu'il l'entourait. Pour faire passer le temps.

Malgré tout, son petit jeu était de courte durée, car il répondait de lui même à ces propres questions.

C'était la triste réalité de Cet Homme De sciences.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tomber dans une léthargie lourde. Plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, lui, Véritable Maître de la Science Infuse, appelé communément le Prof.

Un oiseau Passe. Et Le Prof ne peux que soupirer devant ce spectacle. Tout ces muscles qui était mise en action par ce simple envol, il les connaissait et se demandait si il retentait à faire des expérience sur ce pigeon, pour tromper le temps. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit un Bruit sur la table du Salon de jardin.

Il se retourne. Devant lui, se tenait une jeune femme, plus jeune que lui de quelques années, Châtains aux yeux bruns, portant un plateau avec un nécessaire à thé pour deux personnes et qui rougit devant le regard du prof.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger pendant votre méditation, Prof... "

Devant le regard amorphe du Prof sur elle, elle ne peux que s'empêcher de se donner une excuse de sa présence devant lui.

"Je me disais que rien ne vaut qu'une bonne tasse de thé pendant une ré vous un peu du thé que j'ai préparé? "

Le regard du prof semble se réveiller, et il se mit à rougir et bégayer.  
"Oh.. oui c'est une bonne idée ma chère amie... J'en prendrais volontiers !" Dit-il de façon enjoué pour tenter de cacher son trouble.

Face à sa réponse, elle sourit, plongeant ainsi Le Prof dans un questionnement sur la signification sur cette mimique, pendant qu'elle verse le thé dans les deux tasses noires qu'elle avait emmenée.

 _Que diable voulait elle me faire comprendre par son sourire? Sa joie ? De La Gêne ? De la Séduction? De la Peur ? De la Méfiance? De l'Ironie ?_

Il fronce les sourcils et son regard se perd vers un emplacement imprécis jusqu'au moment où elle pose la tasse devant lui et où il lève ce regard vers elle.

Prenant ce regard pour elle, de la méfiance lui vint et elle ne peut dire:

"C'est du thé à la menthe, votre préféré et je vous ai rajoutés un nuage de lait et deux sucres plus un demi. "

Elle se mit a penser que vu que, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était la boisson préférée de cet homme de science, Il ne froncerait plus les sourcils de cette façon. Comme si il avait des soucis.

Car elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Cet Homme de science, toujours seul, car personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Où plus exactement, ne cherchait à le comprendre.

Mais il avait toujours de bonne attention vers elle, lui demandant si elle avait le moindre problème, l'aidant à l'installé chez les Sommet et en mettant au point sa chambre, qui était bleus avec des effets bleus, comme la matrice où elle vivait dans le monde informatiques. Pour ne pas trop la brusquée de ce changement important, venu du jour au lendemain.

Elle l'aimait bien... Même plus que bien, il fallait l'avouer.  
Même si, il était seulement intéresser par sa partie "artificiel" plus qu'autre chose...

Et comme pour l'empêcher de continuer à penser à ce sentiment nouveau pour elle, qui la gêne énormément, le prof prit la tasse et lui dit:

-C'est parfait Jeanne, comme d'habitude", la rassura le prof en prenant la tasse dans sa main. "C'est exactement comme cela que j'aime le prendre. Vous avez une bonne mémoire et une bonne capacité visuelle, ma chère amie."

"Oh vous savez, je pense que j'ai gardé certaines aptitudes que je possédais dans le monde informatique."dit-elle en étant plus amère qu'elle ne le voulais à la base.

Elle penche ces lèvres vers sa propre tasse, toujours dans sa main, toujours debout, regardant les oiseaux s'envolés.

Tandis que le jeune Homme à Lunettes, retournait moultes questions dans sa tête.

C'est vrai que pour un Homme de Science tel que lui, Une IA arrivant dans le Monde réel est une question qui prête réflexion...

Et un défi à la hauteur pour cet Éminent scientifique.

Même si Jeanne prend sa nouvelle vie de manière naturelle, Le Prof n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de voir une certaine tristesse dans son regard.

Et puis, il doit avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Beaucoup.

C'était la seule dans cette maison, qui prêtait un minimum d'attention sur ce qu'il fait, la preuve par le thé de cet après-midi, mais même dans toutes autres circonstances.

Un achat d'un livre de science pour son anniversaire, Ou encore elle rapporte certaines avancés scientifiques qu'elle a eu connaissance pour lui.

Et puis, c'était la seule "Étrangère" de cette maison. Les autres ne sont, comme lui, que des mirages de l'esprit dérangé de Mathieu. Une morosité l'atteint. Il n'est qu'une ombre de l'esprit de quelqu'un, bien qu'il veut l'oublier en trouvant des réponses à toutes les questions que se posent les internautes.

Il n'avait pas détourner son regard de Jeanne, qui se dandinait sur ces pieds en observant la nature.

 _Mais pourquoi réagit-elle comme cela ?_

C'était la question qu'il se posait le plus depuis qu'elle était là. Aucune de ces théories ne venait à bout du mystère qu'était pour lui Jeanne. Puis il eu une idée. En se levant, il lui dit:

"Ma chère amie, la nature m'a montré déjà toutes ses merveilles. Je m'en vais à l'intérieur"

Elle le regarde en hochant la tête de haut en bas, avec son sourire et mettant sa tasse dans le plateau puis prenant ce dernier de manière instinctive.

"Je me demandais si vous pouviez vous joindre à moi dans le salon. "

Une chaleur atteint le prof ainsi que Jeanne. Levant le regard vers elle, il rajoute comme excuse.

"J'ai des questions à vous posez, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ! "se défend-il, en détournant son regard de la jeune femme, qui ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire gêné.

"Bien sûr que non, Prof, je me demandais même quand vous alliez me poser des questions ", dit elle en prenant la direction de la porte de la maison.

Ce qu'elle pensait juste avant sur les intentions du prof la rembrunissait un peu, mais elle ne voulais pas qu'il le remarque, et pris de suite son "masque" habituel.

La suivant vers la porte, il ne pus que dire:

"Ah bon ?

-Certainement," dit-elle, à même pas 1 mètre de la porte et se retournant pour lui faire face,"Pour vous, je ne peut qu'être une source perpétuelle de questions sans réponse"

Il la dépasse, plongé dans ces réflexions et mis sa main sur la poignée

 _Elle avait deviné ? Mais qui est-elle pour savoir tant de chose ?_

Il clanche et rentre dans la pièce, suivi de près par Jeanne, qui lui frôlait la blouse.

Son parfum, menthe et Rhubarbe, lui arrive au nez. Il en manque un battement de cœur. Puis tente de se concentrer sur le type de question qu'il pouvait lui poser.

Son regard fit un tour circulaire de la pièce. Là, dans le salon, avec un fauteuil et le canapé, ils seraient bien. Une attitude assez sérieuse et professionnelle, mais avec de la détente. Ce qui faut pour un dialogue... avec une amie. Cette pensée provoqua une chaleur incontrôlée chez le Prof. _Gardons donc notre calme._

Il se met instinctivement sur le fauteuil qui lui attribué et pose sa tasse sur un rond de table. Jeanne, elle se mit sur le canapé, posant son plateau et prenant la tasse dans sa main pour pouvoir boire une gorgée et surtout évité le regard si insistant et intense que le prof lui lançait.

Ses yeux bleus, si curieux, clairs et grands, mettait la jeune femme dans tout ces états. Et plus encore que ceux de Mathieu, qui est pourtant l'original et qui avait néanmoins des yeux aussi ensorcelants. Ceux du Prof, toujours fixe et rêveur, comme plongé dans ces propres connaissances en permanence, Lui Faisait un effet de chair de Poule, que ne lui procurait pas ceux de Mathieu. _Peut-être parce qu'il t'analyse comme un vulgaire robot... que tu es..._

Elle but sa gorgée, puis se sentant prête à répondre à toutes les questions du Prof , lève enfin les yeux vers lui, mettant sa tasse entre les jambes et respirant un grand coup.

"Je suis prête ! Quand vous voulez !" Lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ce qui réveilla le prof de sa transe où il était depuis qu'elle s'était mis assis. Il l'avait observer. La position de son bassin, de ces pieds, de ces mains, puis une fixette sur ces yeux. Bruns étincelant et toujours grands ouverts. Ils étaient en train de se demander ce qu'ils donneraient près... très près de son visage.

Quand elle le réveilla.

Son sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage, ne pus que donné des papillons dans le ventre.

 _Allons ! Un peu de tenue Nom de Nom !_

"Hum... Oui" Dit-il pour reprendre consistance.

Le sourire de Jeanne s'accentua de plus belle, laissant apparaître de belles fossettes au coins de ces lèvres. Ce qui fit faire un sourire au prof, illuminé par ce sourire.

 _Son sourire me force à faire du mimétisme sociale, tellement il est ... beau et mettant si bien en valeur son visage si pâle._

"Oui, dites moi si je vais trop loin, ou si je vous pose des questions trop indiscrète" Dit il prenant sa tasse dans les mains, et en finissant sa phrase. Il devait faire quelque chose, où, tellement il restait obnubilé par son sourire, il nous pourra plus émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, et cela ne fera pas avancé l'affaire.

Jeanne croisa les jambes, les mains sur la tasse qui se trouvait sur ces jambes.

"Je vais en faire ainsi."

Ces jambes croisées éveilla, malgré que sa réflexion et son scientisme qui tentaient de lutter contre, un sentiment d'excitation et un raté dans le cœur du jeune Homme.

"B...Bien" dit-il en se raclant la gorge pour éviter tous trémolos et reprendre une voix plus grave.

"Dites moi, depuis que vous êtes revenus... ou plutôt venus ici, comment se passe vos nuits."

Le Visage de Jeanne s'illumina tel un sapin de Noël. _Non... Il doit décemment pas parler des rêves... N'est ce pas ?_

"Mes Nuits ? Vous voulez savoir mes rêves ou mes heures de sommeil." Elle ne peut s'empêcher de gesticuler sur son canapé et de boire d'une traite sa tasse de thé, qu'elle remet sur ces jambes.

"Oh je ne m'interesse qu'a vos heures de sommeil... Les rêves ne rentre pas dans le domaine scientifique, mais si on veut être plus pointilleux, de celui de la psychologie" Dit-il avec un sourire. _Bien que savoir de quoi elle rêve serait intéressant à savoir... Cesse de Divaguer mon ami._ Il reprend "Et je ne suis concrètement pas le mieux placé pour parler de cela, étant donné que je suis une personnalité d'un homme avec un trouble de personnalités multiples."

Sa très vieilles blessure à son égo se rouvrit. Il se mit a rire,pour cacher son jeu, sitôt suivit d'un sourire plus marqué de la part de Jeanne. Elle ne peut pas rire ouvertement de cela devant lui, car elle sait qu'il en souffre de cela, remarquable à son rire qui était jaune. Si les autres s'en sortait tant bien que mal de cette situation, elle pesait totalement sur les épaules de cet homme. _Mon pauvre Ami._

"Se serait en effet mal venu" dit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table sur le plateau tandis que celui-ci prenait la sienne pour en boire le contenu. "Pour mes heures de sommeil, j'ai peur que si je vous en donnait le nombres, vous vous inquiétez."

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas en rajouter aux inquiétudes déjà nombreuses du Professeur, Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une lame glacé dans son abdomen. Il tenta de caché cela en buvant le reste de sa tasse, qu'il mit à côté de celle de Jeanne.

"Dites le moi quand même" dit-il avec sa voix la plus neutre possible, sa voix de "praticien"

"Je ... "Puis elle soupire " Je ne peux que dormir que deux heures par nuit en me réveillant tout les 1/4 d'heure pendant minimum 2-3 minutes."

Les yeux du Prof se mirent à être aussi gros que des boules de billard.

"Aussi peu? "

Elle sourit face à cela.

"Je pense être rester dans les horaires du monde virtuel"

Une Ombre passa rapidement sur son visage, que le Prof remarqua de suite. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir si quelques choses ne va pas chez elle.

"Bon... Votre appétit?"

"Je bois du thé le matin, et les repas du midi et du soir avec vous autres."

Le fait d'être mis en commun avec les autres personnalités lui fit mal au cœur. Mais la jeune femme termina avec.

"Avec, en plus, les thés de l'après Midi avec vous".

Il se sourirent de concert. C'était pour eux ( même si il ne savait pas que s'en été de même pour l'autre) le meilleur moment de la journée, leurs moyens d'évasion et de solitude sans les autres personnes de la maison.

"C'est très bien... Avez vous des problèmes qui vous inquiéterez d'outre mesure? "

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

"J'ai remarqué une chose curieuse...

"Quoi donc? " Ne pouvais t'il pas s'empécher de demander.

"J'ai ma chaleur corporelle différente de la vôtre."

Un sourcil du Prof se mit à se lever en circonflexe.

"En d'autres termes? " demanda t'il en croisant les bras sur la table basse, mains levées en pleine action de prière et en avançant son visages près de celles-ci, signe d'une grande réflexion de sa part.

"Quand le Geek, toujours par surprise" dit-elle comme pour se défendre de quelques choses "me prend dans ces bras, je remarque qu'il est plus chaud que moi et même... qu'il me réchauffe."

Cette dernière fit monter une jalousie maladive au Prof. _Petit Profiteur, elle qui est innocente... Laisse là et ne la Touche pas... ! Pas même du regard..!_ Puis il se surprit par ces pensées. _Elles sont drôlement "Patron".Pas du tout, Moi... Reprenons nos moutons ..._

"Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas à cause du ... plaisir que vous éprouvez pendant ces moment cette chaleur ?"

Une gêne s'installe le temps que Jeanne émet une réponse assez vive:

"Certainement pas, j'ai déjà remarquer ce genre de chose avec le thé qui est pour moi brûlant, alors que pour vous il est doux ou même..."

 _Pouvait-elle sérieusement se permettre de parler de cela avec lui ?_ Se mit-elle à monologué intérieurement. _Il demande ta santé, alors dit lui donc tout, sinon il va savoir que tu lui caches un truc, comme pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et pusi vus qu'il est intéresser par toi que pour cela..._

"Même un contact fugace avec une main, telle que la vôtre me réchauffe".

 _Mais de façon plus prononcé que les autres,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser à elle-même. Ce qui la fit se dandiner sur son siège.

Le prof lui, mettait enfin ses engrenages en route, avec entrain _Chose qui était devenu que trop rare de par mes grandes connaissances._ Qu'était ce donc que ces Carabistouille? Qu'avait-elle ? Foi de Prof, il trouverait ce qu'elle a !

Il se mit a penser qu'elle devait avoir, peut-être, de la fièvre. En effet la perception de la chaleur et du froid se trouvait détraqué lors d'une crise de fièvre. Et ainsi, sans qu'il le demande à son corps, il se retrouve d'un coup...

A côté de Jeanne, rouge et aux yeux énorme de surprise de ce rapprochement.

 _Mais bon dieu... que ?_ Puis sa main, comme mût par une volonté propre, se retrouva sur le front de la jeune femme.

Malgré la surprise de son propre acte, qu'il n'avait pas du tout escompté faire, il devait cependant s'empêcher de rire face à la tête de celle-ci. Elle louchais sur cette main.

Pas de température. _Pas si surprenant si elle a cela tout les jours.._.

"Cela m'inquiète... " finit-il par sortir de sa bouche.

Encore une action qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

"De... ? "lui répondis Jeanne.

Il enlève (malgré l'effet que lui procurait la peau satinée de la jeune femme) sa main du front de la jeune femme .

"Je préférais ne pas m'avancer " lui dit-il en aillant certaines maladies, devenant de plus en plus graves, passer devant ses yeux, nouant la gorge du médecin. "Le mieux serait une auscultation... Pour checker tout ça".

Jeanne, aquiesa de la tête, malgré une douloureuse envie de détaller en courant et de se boucher les oreilles. _S'il vous plaît, pas de mauvaise nouvelle... Il serait Triste..._

 _Quoique.. Il pourra m'examiner à sa guise ... Ce qu'il comptait faire quoi qu'il arrive..._ Angoissa t'elle en regardant du coin de l'œil le Prof partir avec le plateau en direction de la cuisine. Mais elle se mis à réagir. _M'ausculter!..._ Elle se retrouverais en culotte/ T-shirt devant lui. Le rouge de ces joues devint si intense, qu'il n'existe même plus de mots pour le caractériser.

Elle était tellement concentrer sur des scènes ... Intéressante pour un public majeur. _Blouse... Sans rien... Stéthoscope..._

"Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît!" Dit le jeune homme, éveillant la jeune femme de sa transe érotico-sexuelle.

"Ohh ! Mmmh oui ! "

Elle se lève et suis le prof qui alla directement vers son bureau. _Il ne me regarde même plus... Qu'est je donc ?._

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour elle qui s'inquiétait, c'est que chez le prof, lui aussi, des pensées se bousculait dans sa tête de scientifique,.. mais du point de vue scientifique dans le domaine de la sexologie. Si lui avait éveillée Jeanne de ces fantasmes, pour lui personne ne l'avais fait . Elles tournaient, se rencontraient, s'enlaçaient... Il ouvrait la porte, de son antre.

Sa bibliothèque mal rangée, ses échantillons, tubes à essais, béchers... lui remit les pieds sur terre. Son sens pratique de clinicien revient en force mettant de côté ses pensées d'ordre plus que privées. _Bon allons-y_ se motiva t'il. Mais au moment où il l'a vit, elle dans son antre, toutes les pulsions lui revinrent avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

"-Mmmh... si Mademoiselle veut bien se préparer à l'auscultation."lui dit-il en lui montrant le paravent, en le fessant par automatisme, plus que par réflexion.

A elle, gênée mais obéissante, d'aller vers son paravent, et commença à se déshabiller.

Le prof, lui pendant ce temps, mis en place le nécessaire pour son travail. Et c'est au moment où il se retourne vers la table d'auscultation, qu'il se mit à se dire que le fait que Jeanne se prépare... Voulais signifier...

Et pendant cette mini réflexion, la voilà arrivée près de lui.

"Comme cela, Professeur."

Toute la pièce avait, pour le Prof, revêtu un effet "Professeur", alors qu'elle ne l'appelait "prof" comme les autres habituellement, les parties de son anatomie, dissimulé par du tissus habituellement, son débardeur (emprunt à la fille, se dit-il, voyant une grosse tête de Justin Bieber dessus.) et le rose à ses joues.

Il dû mettre une très grande volonté, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et se mit avec difficulté à déglutir.

"PPP... Parfait... Mettez vous sur la table."

Ce qu'elle fit, le temps qu'il cherche son stéthoscope. _Toi, mon ami de toujours, tu ne sait à qu'elle point je vais t'envier,_ se dit-il en pensant au emplacement du corps de Jeanne où il va être positionner.

Une douleur l'atteint de part en part. Au bas ventre.

 _Nom de Nom...Pense à autre chose... Choléra... Grippe Aviaire..._

Le stéthoscope qui était froid, fit sortir un petit gémissement de la bouche de la jeune femme. _Oh Pitié ne rajoute pas ce genre de bruit..._

"Prof... c'est glacé..."

Dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet qui se trouvait sur l'emplacement au milieu des deux objets, qui fessait littéralement perdre tout les moyens à un Prof au abois et peu habituer à éprouvé ce genre de pensée dans sa petite boîte crânienne.

Il détourne le regard et se met à déblatérer son bla-bla scientifique du style "Respirez bien profondément" à "Toussez un peu", qui pour Jeanne n'avait aucun sens en soi, mais accomplissais néanmoins.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retourne pour prendre un bâton de bois. Mais fus coupé dans tout mouvement par un "Prof" qui était implorant.

Il se retourne vers la source de la voix et vois Jeanne, bras autour de ces jambes, la chair de poule, lèvres bleus.

"Il fait un froid de canard."

"Seulement pour vous, il fait seulement deux degré de moins que l'appartement de Mathieu, c'est ce qu'il faut pour mes..."

Il ne pus finir sa phrase, devant Jeanne qui le regarder, frigorifiée et aux dents claquantes.

"Oh mon dieu!" Jeanne ne pouvant soutenir le regard du Prof sur son corps à moitié exposée, se recroqueville de plus en plus, formant une boule, et se mettant à fixer avec insistance le sol.

Puis encore sous une pulsion qui n'était nullement conduite par sa réflexion, le Prof fessait preuve d'action par son instinct.

Il vint vers Jeanne, qui avait relevée son regard vers lui, et puis...

La prit dans les bras,sans aucune hésitation et avec tendresse non feinte. Le prof en fût lui même étonné, mais se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, lorsque les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent sur son dos. Il y fit même un soupir d'allégresse, mais pris bien garde de ne pas faire approcher Jeanne de son entre jambe, tendu et en feu.

Les tremblements incontrôlés du jeune corps de celle qu'il avait dans les bras se calmèrent, et sa température, qui était froid polaire au début de leurs étreintes, se fit plus douces, telle que devait être à la basse une chaleur humaine. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'un ou l'autre se reculèrent l'un de l'autre.

C'est seulement au moment où Jeanne trouva le prof bien loin d'elle et qu'elle voulait l'avancé près d'elle, qu'une chaleur atteint de part en part le prof (ce qui manquât pas de faire tiquer la jeune humaine), que leurs étreintes disparu, laissant place deux êtres, un rouge de désir et essoufflé, alors que l'autre était déçue. Le Prof voulant penser à autres choses et puis voulant calmer cette satanée érection qui n'en finissait pas et qui lui procura de la douleur dû à la proximité de son pantalon, qui fessait irritation.

-Je me dois vous laisser pour chercher une chose... Je... je vous laisse.

Et partis sans donner plus d'explication nécessaire. Mais resta néanmoins, proche de la porte et se cogna la tête dessus.

Un peu plus... quelques minutes de plus et ces besoins d'homme allait prendre le dessus de ce du praticien. Il mis tout en oeuvre pour se calmer, ce qui marchait très bien sans la présence de la jeune femme. _Mon devoir est de la soigné et pas autre chose_. En allant chercher un plaid dans le salon, une petite voix (celle de sa raison ? ) lui intimma une chose... si évidente... et pourtant tellement surprenante que le prof mis quelques minutes à la réflexion de celle-ci.

 _Je comprend désormais_ , se dit Jeanne, _il me voit vraiment que comme un cas à étudier mais non comme un être à part entière..._

Et au coin de son esprit un petit air pernicieux se fit boucle, _Tu n'es de toutes façon qu'une IA, Un contrefaçon d'un être humain... Que voudrait tu qu'il fasse de toi, tu es seulement bonne à servir à pâture au plaisirs du patron._

Un sanglot voulu sortir de ces lèvres à peine rose, mais le froid polaire que cet écart lui avait insuffler, la laissa de marbre.

 _S'il me considère à ce point que comme une vulgaire IA, autant en faire paraître une.._ se dit-elle.

Une chose en elle fût d'accord avec ce raisonnement logique: sa partie qu'elle avait laisser de côté des sa sortie des profondeurs de l'internet et du monde binaire: Sa partie seulement "robot". Seulement "l'artificiel" devrait primé désormais, pour éviter à "l'intelligence" de divagué et faire souffrir plus que de raison.

Elle se mit donc d'elle même en mode "veille" en attente du prof.

Qui était lui en proie à un doute existentiel. _Est-ce que le fait que je ne pense à science, plus qu'a autres choses, n'est pas en soi la seule chose, qu'il fait qu'il est ? Qu'il existe, lui l'une des personnalité de Mathieu?_ Il se mit à retrecir ces yeux et à fixer au loin. Le fait qu'il ne peut pas penser à Jeanne que comme une patiente, voir à une amie, n'est pas dû à ce que Mathieu à fait de lui?

Face à cet interrogation, sa vision qu'il avait du monde, lui, la personnalité voulant le plus être différencier de tout ce qui touche à sa personnalité principale, s'en retrouva brisée.

 _Ainsi malgré ce qu'elle fait dans ma tête et mon corps, je ne peux pas à cause de ce que Mathieu a fait de moi? Serais je donc fait en sorte de ne point aimé, mais seulement chercher encore et toujours, la moindre partiel de connaissance?_ Des larmes lui viennent au yeux. C'est pour cela que Mathieu l'avait créer: pour se décharger sur lui, du besoin naturel de l'homme à tout chercher et de connaitre toutes les réponses à ses milles questions.

Ses mains devinrent des poings, dont celui de son côté droit vint s'abattre violemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il se promit une chose, pour lui et son intégrité. _Si mon unique but et de faire des connaissance... en quoi la connaissance de l'autre est un problème?_ Une barrière mentale qu'il s'était mis, sauta. Mais oui, en laissant libre cour à tout ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour Jeanne... _Je pourrais faire en sorte de faire à la fois ce pour quoi on m'a programmé tout en dérogeant à la règle principal de tout praticien: les relations avec les patients._

Et ensuite, un défi à son créateur qu'il l'a fait puis laisser. _Tu m'a fait de tel sorte..._ Un petit sourire vint sur le visage du prof. _Laisse moi détruire tout ça comme tu m'a détruit suite à ton abandon._ Mû par le courage, et ces toutes nouvelles sensations, laisser libre cours, sans le filtre de Prof, et voulant vivre comme une personne à part entière, comme il le désire si ardemment depuis des années... _Depuis ma naissances en fait,_ il se précipita sur le plaid et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour rejoindre au plus vite celle qui a permit cette remise en question possible, de part sa simple présence.

Même en la voyant de dos, ce qui avait avant le don de le perdre dans des dizaines de raisonnement, plus en plus complexes, le mis sûr d'un point. Cette femme, il la voulait, désirait et ce même si c'est contraire à tout ces principes. C'est ainsi, avec détermination, qu'il se mis devant Jeanne, qu'il découvrit... Vide...

Sans la moindre expression sur le visage, telle un robot. _Ou un robot de laboratoire, plus exactement, ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans..._ Pas du tout, ce dit il de suite. Il n'allait pas l'auscultait, mais il ne peut quand même pas s'inquiéter devant cette absence.

Il lui mis le plaid sur elle, et en profita à peine pour lui faire une caresse sur la joue.

Ce simple contact pour lui, permis à un véritable réveil chez Jeanne.

Elle qui sombrait dans ces idées noires et ces idées de son inutilité en tant qu'individu propre. Elle était en pleine descente dans son inconscient artificiel, qui lui tendait les bras. Mais cette simple main sur elle permis à celle -ci d'ouvrir les yeux. _Certes, je ne suis qu'une IA mais, ces sentiments, que je possède, et aussi le fait que je me vois comme un être qui peut penser ressentir, voir et être tout simplement fais de moi, une personne! Une humaine._

Son esprit retrouva sa place initiale et ne peut s'empêcher de contempler le Prof qui se trouvait devant elle, les yeux sur Elle ... Elle!

"Prof" Son sauveur, celui qui la fessait penser, réagir, être en elle-même... Son amour.

Celui-ci entendant son nom sur les lèvres de Jeanne, si désirable, ne pensa plus qu'a une chose: les faire disparaître en y plaçant les siennes.

Ce qu'il fit sans complications nécessaires, sans la moindre question. Seulement parce qu'il voulais, pas sa partie "prof" de lui, lui entier. Car c'est ce qu'il est devenu suite au contact de cette femme. Une personne à part entière est non un simulacre de partie inconsciente de son créateur.

Le plaid qu'il avait déposer sur les épaules de Jeanne, se mis à tomber, car elle avait en un mouvement fluide, tendus ses mains vers le cou de celui qu'elle aimait. Et les mains du Prof viennent de se poser, de manière irrévocable et possessive, sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Malgré leurs inexpérience plus qu'évidentes, leurs lèvres se donnant un bisous plus que maladroit, apprirent d'elles-même à mieux se connaitre et devinrent des baisers rendus, aimés et appréciés. Leurs souffles n'étaient qu'un tout comme leurs pensées qui deviennent communes: l'envie de connaitre l'autre, de TOUT connaitre, de l'aimer et de le chérir car c'était, de par sa nature, la personne qu'il la rendus la plus humaine.

Leurs baisers s'essoufflent, de part leurs manques d'oxygènes mais aussi de l'inhabitude de donner et recevoir autant d'amour d'un seul coup, sans concession. Elle lui enleva ces bras de son cou, cherchant un moyen de remettre son cœur en état normal et de reprendre son souffle.

Le Prof, lui, recula, mais garda ses mains à leurs emplacements initiales. Puis voulant lui confier ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur, avant que tout raisonnement rationnel lui vint, il s'approche de l'oreille et lui souffla le mot en A.

"Je t'aime Jeanne"

Tout autour, devint flous, mais pour apparaître plus beau encore que tout ce qu'elle avait vus depuis sa nouvelle vie sur ce monde.

Quand le Prof s'écarta d'elle, avec appréhension néanmoins, il l'a vis les larmes au yeux. Mais avec rapidité, et coupant ainsi cours au début de cheminement d'idée chez le prof, elle se leva, accrocha ces mains au cou du prof, tel un chewing-gum du dessous d'une chaussure, et se blotti contre son cou. Son odeur... l'odeur du prof la fait chavirer et lui met la tête complètement a l'envers. Au point qu'elle se mit à dire

"Moi aussi prof, et ce depuis toujours".

Ce fut à son tour à lui d'avoir un coup dans la poitrine, mais de façon bienheureuse.

"Tout est donc bien qui finis bien" se dit-il, ne pouvant plus arrêter ces mots pensés de défiler et arriver à sa bouche.

Les doigts de Jeanne se mirent à lui toucher et trifouiller ces cheveux, de façon douce mais néanmoins tout aussi possessive que lui avec ces mains sur ces hanches. Ce qu'elle marqua un peu plus en découvrant le regard du prof, qui allais directement dans ceux de Jeanne, montrant tout l'amour donc le Prof était capable.

Puis ni tenant plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, comme si c'était leurs buts depuis leurs naissances. Le long baiser qui suivit, devint des multiples baisers, tous plus possessif, ardent et uniques, les uns que les autres.

Les mains qui se trouvaient au début sur les hanches, viennent sur les cuisses, qui firent monter la femme à califourchon sur son beau prof, tandis qu'elle fessait en sorte d'approcher le plus possible le corps du prof au sien, voulant que ce contact qui touchais du divin ne se rompe jamais.

Puis le prof se déplaçais, ses lèvres toujours sur celle de sa Jeanne, et ses mains tenant fermement les cuisses tendres de cette dernière.

Sachant son emplacement de labo par cœur (à force d'embrumer son labo à cause de quelques expériences loupé, il avait pris quelques précaution), il trouva rapidement l'emplacement où il voulais amener celle qui était tout pour lui.

Son lit, se trouvait dans une pièce mitoyenne à celle où ils étaient dès lors. Des livres y était emmagasinés de partout, mais le fait de décrire cette pièce n'avait pas grande importance, de part le fait que l'action de l'amour de ces deux personnes est la chose qui nous préoccupe (n'est-il pas ? ).

La posant délicatement sur le lit, il la recouvre aussitôt de son corps, pour continuer de faire le ballet sensuelle, qu'il entretenait avec Jeanne.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Le souffle tout aussi court, mais l'excitation grandissante de part leur proximité. Leurs regards ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'ancrer dans celui de l'autre. Les mains du Prof prirent celle de Jeanne et les serra sur son cœur, il baissa ces lèvres sur celles-ci et déposa des petits baisers légers, qui fit sourire de bonheur Jeanne mais aussi la faire trembler de plaisir. Elle reprit le contrôle de ces mains, qui était encore tenus par le Pro, et elle les descendit sur son torse. Un peu musclé, mais pas bodybulder, ce contact avec cette partie du corps et le regard insistant du Prof sur les mouvements de ces Grandes mains sur son corps. Elle le tentait tellement... Sans aucun contrôle, il ressenta une douleur sur son bas-ventre. L'excitation qu'il avait chassé revenait en galop et même de façon plus prononcé. Un peu gêné de par le fait de cela, il se mit à regarder Jeanne.

Si ces yeux avaient posés une question quelconque, le grand sourire franc de Jeanne y avaient répondus de suite.

Si en elle-même, ce qu'il se passait était trop rapides, elles voulaient se donner à cœur perdus dans ce sentiment si fort. Ces mains, qu'elle avait laissés vagabonder tout ce temps sur le torse de son cher Prof, vinrent d'elles même dans le cou, qu'elle serra, ce qui fait élever le plastron de la jeune femme au plus près de celui de son amour. Puis, de par la volonté de ne plus être aussi longtemps séparé l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres retrouvèrent leurs places initiales.

Le jeune homme, préoccupé par la position de Jeanne qui était des plus inconfortable, s'écarta quelques instants, pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Mais il n'eu le temps de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autres, que Jeanne se mis d'elle même sur ses genoux, un sourire au lèvres. Ces yeux bruns pétillaient de façon plus marqués, montrant son bonheur d'être et de l'être avec lui.

Et reprirent leurs échanges, en y rajoutant la langue cette fois-ci, avec toujours l'intensité d'un brasier. Puis, il la redoposa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Les seuls moments où leurs lèvres n'étaient pas unis, c'était lorsqu'ils se mirent à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient décemment trop habillés pour l'étape supérieure. Ils s'éffeuilletaient comme une fleur après le printemps, fessant découvrir leurs corps à l'autre (même si pour Jeanne, il y avait pas beaucoup de couche).

Le Prof se retrouva rapidement sans rien sur son torse, ce qui excita grandement la jeune femme, qui au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges se sentaient de plus en plus perdre pieds avec cette réalité. Elle était dans un état de conscience tellement supérieur, qu'elle laissait faire, voulant juste ressentir encore et encore ces émotions si fortes et si bonnes.

Pour le Prof, ces instincts avaient pris place à toutes réflexion. Il laissait son corps agir comme il l'entendais, voyant que cela fessait effet sur le jeune corps de Jeanne qui perlais de sueur au fur et mesure qu'il laissait ces mains explorer ce corps.

Ainsi en voyant le prof aussi... "sexy" sans sa célèbre chemise qui le démarquais de ces congénères "sommet", elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Elle le voulais et elle voulais se donner entièrement à cet homme qui était devenu sa seule force d'exister.

Mais à cet instant, le Prof, les mains sur ces lunettes, qu'il s'apprêtait a enfin enlever, arrêta tout mouvements. Un malaise monta et grandissait en lui.

Mais Jeanne, comme ayant contact permanent avec les émotions de son prof, les enlevas d'elle même, les mis sur la table de chevet et se mis à regarder intensément.

On ne pouvais pas dire qu'il ne ressemblais pas à Mathieu à cet instant, ce serait un mensonge. Mais Jeanne, qui les avaient côtoyé tout deux et ainsi que les autres personnalités, voyait la différence.

Certains détails chez le prof, ses émotions, son regard percent sur elle, mais même ses petites manies, comme en cette instant, qui était de froncer ces sourcils devant Jeanne, fessait en sorte que Jeanne fessait la part des choses.

Elle se rapprocha du prof, lui caressa la joue et ne pus s'empêcher un "Mon prof à moi".

Alors, l'angoisse perpétuelle du prof partis en un instant. Malgré qu'il s'en était quand même aperçus plus tôt, il était une personne à part entière pour Jeanne.

Elle était à _Lui_. Elle le voulais _Lui._ Et personnes d'autres, et encore moins un Mathieu ou simili-Mathieu. Elle l'aimais pour _Lui._

Suite à cette révélation (qu'il avait pourtant eu plus tôt), ils reprirent où ils en étaient arrêté. Puis, il se leva pour enlever ses derniers vêtements. Elle en fit de même.

*LEMON LES ENFANTS ! Allez au lit ! Oui même toi là tu crois que je te vois pas !*

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus comme des vers. Le regards de Jeanne, pourtant pas perverse de son état, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer l'entrejambe du prof, qui était aussi en feu que lui intérieurement. Tandis que celui-ci devant ce regard et ce corps qui l'appelais ou même l'ordonner à toutes les idées de la luxure, ne pouvais empêcher de la grandir encore un peu plus.

N'osant plus bouger, ce fut à Jeanne de se lever et d'aller vers lui. Ces mains retrouvèrent le torse, qui se retrouvant sans protection, ne pus réprimer un frisson ainsi qu'un mini-gémissement. Ces sens étaient littéralement sous pression. Une moindre chose pouvais faire bloquer la seule chose, qui chez le Prof lui intimais de ne pas la mettre sur le lit de suite et de lui faire rapidement les plaisirs des jeux à deux.

Ainsi, comme si elle savait qu'il allait craquer, elle se mit près de son oreille puis à lui lécher le lobe. Un frisson plus puissant parcouru le prof, qui mis de suite ces mains sur les hanches de sa partenaires, en les caressant, ce qui fit faire gémir Jeanne. De fait de cette proximité avec son oreille, son gémissement eu un effet des plus galvanisant sur notre cher homme de science. Et comme réponse à lui, elle se mis à lui mordre tendrement son lobe d'oreille. Mût par une pulsion sauvage, il la plaqua, avec néanmoins de la délicatesse, sur le lit.

Nus et ainsi l'un sur l'autre, leurs sens étaient en émois et leurs souffles étaient saccadées, leurs lèvres a seulement quelques millimètres de distance.

Un sourire se mit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, gonflée et rouge. Le voulant pour lui-même, il se mis à la prendre par la taille et rompre leurs espaces.

Passion, tel est le mot lors de leurs échanges de caresses et de baisers. Les mains découvraient le corps de Jeanne, avait rester un long moment sur les tétons de la jeune femme qu'il martyrisait sous des caresses ininterrompu et provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux de la jeune femme. Qui quand a elle, jusque là, les avaient gardés sur le torse du prof, qui se contractai élégamment à chacun de ces mouvements. Puis pour ce venger de cette torture des plus paradisiaque, elle se mis, avec dessein, à les descendre en arabesque. Avant que le prof ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle était arrivé à son organe génital, qu'elle titilla. Ce fut à lui de gémir. Elle se mis à se arquer sous les effets de ces caresses sur l'organisme du prof.

En sueur tout deux, ils se séparèrent quelques temps, permettant au prof de se lever, vers sa table de nuit, pour sortir un petit sachet. Ce qui fit rougir les deux personnes. _Je ne savais pas que ce don du Patron aller me servir._ Pensa le prof, revoyant la scène avec le patron lui disant "utilise le avec la gamine, on voit que vous avez tout les deux putain! ".

Il prend son temps pour arriver à se remettre assis sur le li, dos tourné de l'endroit ou se trouve Jeanne, et essayant de mettre le préservatif sur son érection. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion et le plaisir.

Il sent une chose, chaude et douce, arrivé sur son dos, des mains se mettre sur son torse, l'enlaçant par derrière. Une respiration haletante lui arriva vers ces oreilles. Ce qui lui permettait pas du tout à se concentrer.

C'est pourquoi, Jeanne joignit ces mains à celle du prof, qui surprit se laissa faire. Avec lenteur, elle l'aida à lui mettre. Cette caresse du caoutchouc, qui n'est pourtant en soi pas des plus agréable, mettait en émoi tout le corps du prof, qui se trouvait la tête en arrière, recherchant les lèvres de Jeanne pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Mais celle-ci, après son travail achevé, laissa les mains du prof et les mis derrière elle. Ce qui permet au prof de se mettre à genoux devant elle, le regard brûlant d'une fièvre, à peine contrôlée.

Devant ça, celle-ci se mis sur le dos sur le lit, attendant son amant, yeux ouverts, bouche de même, les bras écartés, ainsi que les jambes, Invitant à la suite logique de ces événements.

Le Prof se remis à quatre pattes, sur Jeanne, comme ils avaient été des lors. Il la ré-embrassa, mais ne pouvant pas plus attendre, lui mis un doigt dans son intimité déjà chaude et humide. Il voulais la préparé pour qu'il y est le moins de douleur possible: Seulement le plaisir de symbiose commune, d'être plus q'une entité, Un.

Devant cette entrée non préparé, la jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher un petit cri de surprise. Cette sensation était des plus étrange, mais non des plus dérangeante. Elle regarda le prof, qui avait arrêter tout contact que celui mis en place dans leurs intimité, pour pouvoir voir et arrêter des qu'il voyait que cela se passais mal. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme si habitua et fis monter ces hanches, pour monter qu'elle voulais plus et aller plus loin encore. Confiant ainsi pour la suite, le prof lui ôta pour le remettre quelques instant plus tard. Et de faire ces échanges plusieurs fois, encouragé par les gémissements d'encouragements ainsi que les mouvements de hanches de la jeune femme. Il se mis à suçoter le téton de la jeune femme, pour ne pas rien faire pendant ce temps et pour à un de ces besoins primitifs de touché encore plus ce , un second, qui passa sans trop de difficulté, de part l'excitation de la jeune femme, centré sur les sensations de la langues du prof, habile sur un tétons, puis l'autre, pour ne pas qu'il soit jaloux. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, au point d'onduler de plus les hanches, marquant ainsi son besoin impérieux de plus. Mais le prof, était occupé de faire les mouvements de ciseaux, écartant plus encore les chairs de la jeune femme.

Puis jugeant qu'elle était des plus prête, il se mis à lever le visage, mettre son entrejambe au plus près de celle de Jeanne.

Il l'embrassa, puis attendis qu'elle même se sentait prête. Mais à peine avait il réavancé son entre jambe, qu'elle avait répondus difficilement au baiser de celui-ci, avait mis ces bras sur les épaules sur les épaules du prof, ses jambes enrouler aussi au bassin du prof, puis sa tête sur le creux du cou du prof, lui chuchotant des "s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... vient"

Ce qu'il fis sans perdre plus de temps en tergiversions. Sous le coup de butoir , elle hurla, mi sous le coup de plaisir mais de douleur de par la force de ce coup de rein en elle. Elle en écarta plus les jambes, griffa le dos du prof, haleta encore plus, mais des larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler. Sentant seulement les larmes sur son torse, il se mis près de son oreille pour lui demander si elle voulais arrêter. Ils restèrent pas loin de quelques minutes, pendant que le prof caressait le dos et le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme, essayant de la faire penser à autre chose. Elle leva après son regard vers lui, larmes encore au bord de ces cils et sortit en prière un "encore".

Stupéfait qu'elle ais supporter la douleur, il s'enfonça plus encore profondément. Malgré la douleur encore latente, Jeanne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accompagner ces mouvements, en gémissant son nom. Puis se trouvant la garde, il ne resta pas plus longtemps que nécessaire et se retira. Il l'a remis sur le lit, car elle était toujours dans la position koala sous lui. Puis avec sa mai, caressa son visage et l'embrassa, comme pour se faire pardonner de cette souffrance, pourtant esquisse.

Elle se sentit si vide en cet instant, malgré la présence du prof sur elle et ces lèvres collés au siennes, qu'elle se mis de elle même à la recherche de la fusion qui lui était pourtant douloureuse mais si parfaite et bienfaitrice. Elle retrouva l'objet de son désir et de son propre chef, souleva ces hanches pour l'amener vers son entré.

Avec un regard complice, il comprit le message subliminale, et se remis en elle.

Voyant le plaisir qu'il procurait à Jeanne, en la voyant hurler des choses incompréhensible, sauf des "prof", "encore", ou des "plus fort", il s'était mis à accélérer ses va et viens. Il était aidé dans son entreprise par les hanches de Jeanne qui l'accompagnais dans ces échanges sexuelles.

Il se sentait près de la jouissance, quand avec le peu de conscience qu'il avait et malgré la vision flou, il vis la jeune femme, rouge, en sueur, au bord de la défaillance sous ces contacts, lui hurlant des "je t'aime". Puis en un grand et violent coup de rein, il entendis un hurlement de bonheur à l'état pur de et de jouissance, suivis de tremblement des jambes de la jeune femme montrant ainsi son orgasme, il se mis lui aussi à gémlir en un "Je t'aime" Tonitruant, lui permettant ainsi à se libérer en elle.

Puis, les forces l'abandonna complètement, qu'il se mis à tomber sur le corps de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent des minutes entières, content de ce fait accompli, empli de bonheur et encore faible face à ces échanges de sentiments et de passion sans limites de quelques sortes.

Il sortit d'elle et se mis sur le dos sur son oreiller, le souffle encore court. Puis en à peine 10 sec, il fus rejoins par Jeanne, le regard aimant, l'enlaçant. Ils se ré embrassa et s'endormir avec leurs moitiée et leur bonheur en est palpable.

 ***FIN DU LEMON** *

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain bras dessus bars dessous, et d'un commun d'accord, il resterent toute la journée ainsi ensemble et heureux comme jamais.

Mais que fessais les autres personnes de la maison ?

Ils avaient commencé à entendre les échanges, et avaient décidés de leurs laisser l'espaces libres, même si il fut difficile de faire sortir le Patron, tenter de prendre une caméra comme souvenir de ce spectacle.

FIN

Des commentaires seront des plus bienvenue

Alors enfin, au revoir à tous et bonne journée


End file.
